


The Road to Santa Fe

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Katherine and Davey surprise Jack with Greyhound bus tickets to Santa Fe.





	The Road to Santa Fe

Davey and Katherine surprise Jack with bus tickets to Santa Fe. Fluff.

“How are Greyhound buses to Santa Fe more expensive than plane tickets?”

Katherine looked at Davey, and just shrugged. In his eagerness to make their trip happen as frugally as possible, he’d bought the bus tickets without even thinking to consult Travelocity, Expedia, or in fact anyof the many websites dedicated to air travel. “The ticket prices I found are before taxes and fees,” Katherine told him consolingly. “We’re looking at a difference of twenty-five dollars per person, tops.”

“The trip is two days, seven hours, and ten minutes,” Davey reminded her. He waved the tickets he’d printed in her general direction, in a nervous sort of flourish that didn’t show her anything. “With transfers at six different bus stations, and one of us is going to have to sit next to a stranger the whole way.”

“We can take turns.” Katherine was grinning. “Personally I’m looking forward to it. I’ll write up our journey for the school paper. Meeting some fellow travelers will add spice to the account, don’t you think?”

“If by spice you mean interviews…”

At that moment Jack, who had been staring at his gift so quietly that Davey was convinced he hated it, wrapped his arms around both of them, pulling them into a massive bear hug.

“This is the best present I’ve ever… I can’t believe you two would…” there was such a tremor in Jack’s voice that Davey was afraid he might cry, but it gave way to a laugh instead, and he hugged Davey and Katherine to him once again.

“You don’t mind the bus?” Davey asked.

“Mind? It’s the best part! We’ll be just like old time pioneers, making our way through hills, and prairies, and herds of buffalo and…”

Davey and Katherine exchanged a look, in which each told the other, without words, that now was not the time to burst Jack’s bubble about the buffalo.

Katherine grinned, detangling herself from Jack. “Bus pioneers,” she said, rather grandly. “On an adventure to rival anything you’ve ever read about in those cowboy books of yours.”

“Just the three of us enjoying ourselves on a cramped bus full of strangers,” Davey continued, also detangling himself. “Hurtling towards the land of tarantulas and sandstorms.”

Jack shoved Davey away affectionately. “I’m so happy right now, that if I met a tarantula, I’d kiss it on the lips.”

“Hmm,” Katherine pretended to look stern. “I’m holding you too that. It’ll make a great photo.”


End file.
